


Mornings Together

by KeywordKumquat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeywordKumquat/pseuds/KeywordKumquat
Summary: Gray and Natsu wake up together and have a peaceful morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just pure fluff. That's it. They love each other so much, and they're so happy.

Gray woke up like he usually did, way too early, naked, and spread out like a starfish across the entire bed. He lived a good life where he was allowed these simple pleasures, he reflected as he rolled to the side where he felt an elbow stabbing into his ribs from under the cocooned up comforter. The man beneath those covers was completely hidden from the early morning light and 'cold' air. Gray really didn't see how the refreshing air could be considered cold. Still, he had given up that argument long ago. 

Once curled behind the blanket hogging furnace, he shifted blankets until he found a bit of skin that appeared to be a hip, and pressed a gentle good morning kiss to it before recovering his snoring bed partner. Gray had made a habit of kissed greetings before getting out of bed, and every time it made his heart swell fondly. Sleeping together was one thing, waking up together another, but reminding himself every morning who it was he was waking up with was heaven. 

Stretching his sleepy muscles and likely kicking the cocooned man, Gray rolled out of bed to start coffee. By the time he had waffle batter mixed and ready, he realized he was still completely naked. After considering remedying the situation, he shrugged to himself accepting that he'd likely just discard whatever clothing he put on and he really didn't care that much. 

He found himself humming softly as he sipped coffee and started making the waffles. It was a beautiful morning, and they had just gotten back from missions last night, so he planned to spend all day in the small apartment lounging about. In no way did he expect his slumbering companion to have the same plans, but he could typically be convinced early in the morning. Gray chuckled, pulling out the finished waffle and thinking of the whines of boredom he was likely to hear all day, but he reasoned pouring in another waffle, he could put up with a lot if it meant he could snuggle the love of his life all day. 

Arms wrapped around his stomach as he started the timer again. "Good morning, sleepy head," he greeted lovingly, appreciating the heaviness of his lover's head against his shoulder. All he got in response was a tired groan. Gray chuckled, "Don't worry, baby. I made coffee." He handed a fresh mug filled with steaming caffeine and way too much creamer over his shoulder and attended to his next waffle. 

The warmth left his back, presumably to go sit at the table with his coffee, and Gray almost felt cold. Brushing off the feeling, he set to finishing breakfast. In record time, Gray sat down to their small dining table in the nook by a tall window with a heap of scrambled eggs, a tower of waffles, and a refill of coffee. 

Taking enough for himself and knowing the rest would be gone shortly, he let himself relax and gaze at his lover in the line of sun streaming in through the window. Tan skin shined and black eyes sparkled happily at the sight of so much food. He had a baby face when he was happy like this, but Gray had seen him get serious enough times to know that there was more to him than meets the eye. 

Having had gone to bed in sweat pants, Gray assumed that was still the case, but the table blocked his view. He lazily let his eyes track the shirtless muscular torso under almost artistically scarred skin through the steam off of his coffee. With nothing to do today, Gray had all the time in the world to reminisce on each scar from the many fights they'd had together both as enemies and as allies. Though he supposed they'd never truly been enemies, rivals maybe when they were young, but even before getting together they had been partners. When one had something bothering him or was excited for something, he always went to the other first. 

Gray's eyes once again landed on his head, now turned down towards the table to more efficiently shovel in food. Beautifully soft pink hair spiked up in odd directions from sleep, and Gray craved to touch. He wanted to run his fingers through it until h fell asleep curled together. Instead he focused on eating his breakfast. 

They ate quietly like this most mornings, and it was in no way awkward. Their physical closeness was calming, and neither felt any need to disrupt the peace. Once he had finished eating, Gray carried his dishes to the sink and decided to put off washing them until later in favor of stretching out on the couch. 

The soft fabric felt nice against his skin, and he had almost dozed off when he was hauled up and manhandled until he was laid against a warm chest with strong arms circling his back. He sighed into the embrace. "You know me too well, Natsu." 

Large hands pet his back, and he curled closer to his lover. "Yeah well I figured you wouldn't be getting dressed today, and I want to be with you, so this is kind of the only option." There was no malice in his words. Gray felt warm and loved when he admitted to wanting to be together. He tried to snuggle up closer and let out a pleased sigh from atop his lover's hard chest. "You know," came a rumble below him, "I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them you were the more cuddly one. You always seem so cold, but you look at me like you want to be held all day every day." He sounded pleased to be wanted so much, Gray thought. 

"Well," he began while tracing lines on the tan skin near his head, "you're warm and a really good mattress." Natsu scoffed, but Gray just kept talking, "Plus if I don't lay on you all the time, who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into. I can't have you fighting anyone else without me." They still fought like cats and dogs when they were going about their lives in public, but something about being home calmed them, and they didn't feel the need. Sure they still argued and attacked each other at home sometimes, but they also fell asleep cuddling in a booth and made out in a back room at the guild. It was all about balance. 

Humming and threading fingers into Gray's hair, he mused, "I was kinda worried you'd be sick of me after that mission. A whole week stuck alone together, and you never even hugged me." There was a beat like Natsu didn't want to admit something, but he continued anyway. "I was thinking you were getting sick of me or something." He let his concern hang in the air, and Gray just began pressing gentle kisses to the nearby skin of his neck and shoulder. 

His actions stopped when he was suddenly being sat upright facing a very serious Natsu. "Look, Gray. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I can't imagine you not feeling the same way, but I worry sometimes, which is not like me, that-" Gray cut him off with a kiss. 

When they broke apart, their foreheads rested together, their noses brushing, and Gray whispered, "I love you too, Natsu." It was the first time he said it, but it felt so right. 

Gray was pretty sure he'd never been hugged to so tightly in his entire life, and he loved that too.


End file.
